Shindou Takuto
Shindou Takuto (神童拓人) is one of the main characters in Inazuma Eleven GO. He is a midfielder, forward and the captain of Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO (game) *''"The captain of the Raimon Soccer Club. A genius game maker know as the Baton of God."'' History Shindou was in the first team when he was still in his first year. Another thing is that he was the newly appointed captain when he came to Raimon at his first year. At first he wasn't sure about accepting it, but Sangoku Taichi (the current captain during that time) convinced Shindou otherwise to become the new captain: that he had the personality and attributes that a captain needs. He states that Shindou is like a conductor who waves his baton in an orchestra; because of his talent, he is fit to be captain. Appearance He has short, wavy brownish grey hair and brown eyes. In Raimon, he wears the soccer uniform and the school uniform. His casual outfit consists of a white and black flannel shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. His casual outfit looks mostly like what conductors or pianists wear before a performance. Coincidentally, he wore his casual clothes when he was playing the piano at his home. In Episode 40, he was seen wearing the patient clothes, but strangely, his patient clothes are different compared to Yuuichi and Taiyou's. Personality He is seen to care for his team, as shown that he was angry when Hitofude Hayato's mother from Eito bribed him to lose the match. Kirino also mentioned that he takes too much responsibilty about the the team, which may be the reason why he cries in most episodes. He also likes soccer a lot stating that he doesn't want to grow up hating soccer because of Fifth Sector. He is close friends with Kirino Ranmaru and Sangoku. He is kind of dense because he obviously doesn't know that Akane likes him. Best Attributes He is dependable, a great pianist, friendly, and serious. Also, he is very leader-like. Worst Attributes Sometimes, he feels too responsible for whatever bad that happens, leading him to cry a lot. Plot (GO) He first appeared with all the team members of the Raimon team, after stopping a ball from hitting Matsukaze Tenma. Then he introduced himself as Shindou Takuto, the captain of the Raimon team and afterwards helps the second team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Afterwards, the Raimon team had a match and is getting badly beaten, Matsukaze asked Couch Kudou to be placed in to help. He helped but it wasn't enough, though determined to help Raimon, he dashed fastly against the opponents which suprised everyone and Shindou. Though it wasn't enough when Tsurugi used Kensei Lancelot. He got badly beaten too. After Shindou saw what had befallen his team, he got angry and is shown to use a keshin to put a stop to it ; in which he successfully stole the ball. Later, he was fatigued and was sent to the hospital, his friend Kirino by his side, worried about him. Because of what had happened to Raimon, many members and managers quit the Raimon team. Afterwards Tsurugi came in and said that he's gonna join the Raimon team which made Shindou surprised and angry. Afterwards Matsukaze tries for the Raimon Soccer team but is having a hard time when Shindou was the one controlling the ball but Matsukaze managed to get it and pass the test. Afterwards they have a match against Eito but it was bribed and unfair again. Matsukaze cannot believe what was happening and kept on passing the ball to Shindou, making Matsukaze restless and injured but Shindou wouldn't respond until both of their feeling clashed and he shot a score against Eito, making it a 1-3 instead 0-3. After sometime, he releases his anger by playing in his piano. He was visited by Kirino to tell him about the new coach that is none other than Endou Mamoru to which he was suprised since Endou was known throughout Japan. Though after sometime, he felt he should quit the team. He was also visited by Matsukaze who was suprised on how big his house was. Matsukaze visited him because Shindou quitted being in the Raimon team, in which Matsukaze disagrees, and wanted to convince Shindou to come back. Matsukaze kept on talking and encouraging Shindou to come back and in the end, Matsukaze succeeded. The next day, Tsurugi states that Raimon must lose against Tengawara, but during the match Shindou disobeyed the order and used his keshin hissatsu, Harmonics, to which suprised Tengawara and Tsurugi, who thought in the bench that Shindou couldn't possibly use his keshin. After some time because of Shindou and Matsukaze's determination, Sangoku was able to stop a shoot of Tengawara. In the end, Raimon won against Tengawara. Afterwards, their next match was against Mannouzaka and Shindou is still determined to win against Fifth Sector and get "real soccer" back. Though Minamisawa quit the team and Tsurugi joined the match against Mannouzaka into which Shindou couldn't understand why coach Endou would agree on adding Tsurugi when he's on Fifth Sector's side. In the day of the match against Mannouzaka, Tsurugi scores an autogoal to which Shindou was angry at Tsurugi, though after he realized that Mannouzaka's slide tackles would cause Matsukaze to break his leg and never play soccer again, which reminded Tsurugi of his brother, Tsurugi started helping out, and the other team members too along with Kurumada and the others. In the end, Shindou was able to shoot a hissatsu and won the match against Mannouzaka. After that, Shindou is worried about Kirino's foot because it got injured, though Kirino stated it was fine. The next day, when coach Endou announced Raimon's opponent in the Holy Road semi-finals would be Teikoku, everyone was shocked and surprised, but Tenma tried to cheer them up and exclaimed that it'd be such an honor or an opportunity to fight against the famous Teikoku Gakuen. Right after Kurama said something against him, Shindou spoke up, and said that they would be still going against Fifth Sector. Shortly after this, Shindou remenbered a hissatsu tactic learnt from Coach Kudou, and brings up the idea to Endou. Endou agrees with it, and Shindou calls Hamano, Amagi, Hayami, and Kirino to perform the new tactic with him Ultimate Thunder. However, it failed, and Shindou became discouraged. Kurama stepped up and volunteered to take his place, but in the end, he also could not do it. Shindou then thinks about Tsurugi, and notes on his superior kicking strength, as demonstrated by his Lost Angel shoot. Unfortunately, Tsurugi didn't arrive at the first half of the match, forcing Raimon having to play against Teikoku with only ten members. In the day of the match, Shindou had a hard time along with Kurama in finishing Ultimate Thunder and during the first half, Teikoku was leading, but then when Tsurugi came back in the second half, they were able to finish Ultimate Thunder and regained confidence to the team. Shindou's Sousha Maestro, was able to break through Mikado's keshin. In the end, Raimon won the match. In Episode 18, he spotted Ichino and Aoyama watch their practice. Later he saw Ichino and Aoyama playing soccer. He went talking with them. In Episode 19, Shindou spotted once more Ichino and Aoyama during their practice. Later the day of the match Ichino and Aoyama wanted to join the soccer club. The most members were not sure but Shindou agreed them to join the soccer club and said he was waiting. In Episode 20, he got past Nagisawa and he used Presto Turn against Saruka Misaoba. Shindou also scored once time with Fortissimo against Kaiou. In Episode 21, he and Raimon soccer club got a new member named Kariya Masaki. They also played against Akizora Challengers. They won with a final score of 1-0. In Episode 22, he and the others go to the Nationals. They must first play against Gassan Kunimitsu. He saw Minamisawa Atsushi in the other team and Shindou was shocked to see him. Later, he has a match in the Cyclone Stadium. He also used the Kami no Takuto in the match but it failed against the cyclones. But in the end, Gassan Kunimitsu was in the lead with 1-0. Raimon finally won 3-2 with Tsurugi's help a t the end. In Episode 25, Shindou showed an old photo of the Raimon team and points out Nishiki. Shindou stated that Nishiki was coming back after playing in the Italian soccer league —to which Tenma was amazed. Shindou knew that Nishiki would come back, because of an air mail that he received from him. In Episode 26, they used Double Wing and it was successful on their part, though the other part with Tenma, Hayami and Kariya didn't go well. In Episode 27, when Kageyama Hikaru joined the Hissatsu Tactic Double Wing, Shindou and the others were finally able to break through Zettai Shouheki. Then he used Kami no Takuto and scored the third and final point with his Keshin Hissatsu, Harmonics. In Episode 29, he played against Kidokawa Seishuu. In Episode 30, he used Presto Turn to get past Kishibe Taiga and used his new Hissatsu Tactic, Flying Route Pass. In Episode 31, he used Kami no Takuto and he also shook hands with Kishibe after the match finished. In Episode 32, he was seen in casual clothes playing soccer with Tenma and Shinsuke. He also commented that he was previously talking with Kita Ichiban and Isozaki Kenma and that they, after seeing Raimon's matches, remembered true soccer. He has also some flashbacks with Tenma and Shinsuke about the past matches. In Episode 34 and Episode 35, he passed many times one of the midfielders of Genei Gakuen, Douhara Teijin. He used his keshin and Harmonics too but failed against Shoubushi Diceman. He also used Kami no Takuto. and Tenma shocked about Shinsuke's keshin]] In Episode 36, he visits Tenma at his house, in attempt to cheer Tenma up from the shocking news received about Fifth Sector's doings. Later he is practicing in order to help Tenma gain back his confidence. In Episode 37, he surpised that Shinsuke has a keshin. He is also happy when he saw Minamisawa. In Episode 38, he shooted with Fortissimo but it was blocked by Sata Tosamaru Keshin. Later, he used Kami no Takuto. After that, he realesed his Keshin and maked a the first goal with his Keshin Hissatsu. At the end of the first half, when Nishiki passed to him, he realeased his Keshin again but he used as a decoy to pass the ball to Tsurugi. In Episode 39, after the changed members of Arakumo, Shindou quickly stole the ball from a member but when he appeared in the front of Taiyou, Taiyou released his stronger Keshin version and send Shindou flying. Later, Shindou along with Tsurugi and Tenma released their Keshin fusion Matei Gryphon, and scored the final winning goal for Raimon. Just as the match ends, Shindou collapses to the ground, unconscious. In the Episode 40, he was seen make a surgery on the hospital after that he is seen in a hospital bed and his leg is broken. He encouraged Tenma about being the captain. In Episode 41, he was shown to see in the TV the Raimon vs. Seidouzan match in the hospital. Before the match, he was seen having a talk with Tenma. He said that he was sad about that he can't play the finals with the others. In Episode 42, he was seen watching the match of Raimon against Seidouzan. He was happy when Raimon made it tied. But when Seidouzan gets switched out with Dragonlink and their forwards released their Keshin, he was very shocked about it. In the Episode 43, he decided to go to Amano Mikado Stadium, but Fuyuka didn't let him. Finally, they both went to the stadium and Shindou started calling Tenma. In Episode 44, he encouraged Tenma. When Raimon won the match, Tenma came to him and told him let's play soccer again ''which made Shindou said yes. In Episode 45, he returned to raimon and which made everyone happy. Tenma asks him if he will return to play soccer with them, which Shindou replies that, according with his doctor, he can practice if he goes calmly. Game In the match against Arakumo, he was sliding tackled hardly by Nebuchi and he was injured by him. At the end of the match, he collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Later in the game, it was revealed that he stayed at the hospital and didn't fight with Raimon in the finals, since he losted his ability to walk and that's what made Matsukaze Tenma became the new captain. He was seen in the hospital watching the match but when Raimon was not in the lead and was going to lose, he could not sit still so he decided to go to the match. However, when he was about to go, Fuyuka did not let him go because he was injured but he refused since he was so worried about Raimon. At the end when Raimon won the final Holy Road match he was seen crying since he was happy that Tenma came to him telling him that Raimon had won the match. He told him 'let's play soccer again' which made Shindou say yes. Plot (Chrono Stone) Tenma asks Shindou where the soccer club is to which Shindou replies in a short response that there's no soccer club and he does not recognize Tenma at all. This ends the short conversation. It is revealed he joined the music club. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccerteam. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Shindou appeared in the movie with the rest of the Raimon (GO)'s team. During the match against Team Zero, he tried with Shindou to pass the adverse members with Kami no Takuto but failed due to Hakuryuu. He used his keshin to stop Hakuryuu's, Seijuu Shining Dragon, but failed. He also used his keshin again to stop Hakuryuu's with Shindou's and Tsurugi's but failed another time because of White Breath. After Tenma's keshin evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc and had beaten Hakuryuu's keshin, he received the ball from Tenma and used his keshin again and Harmonics too. It created a chain shoot with Tsurugi's Death Drop and Tenma's keshin's shoot. He later used Joker Rains with Tsurugi after Fudou gives advice to them and scored a goal. At the end of the movie, Shindou used Evolution, the combination shoot of Joker Rains and Mach Wind with Tsurugi and Tenma. Hebino wasn't able to block it with Serpent Fang, but his goal was saved by Hakuryuu and Shuu. Game Appearance Hissatsu *'SH Fortissimo' *'SH Harmonics' *'SH Sword of Fire' *'SH Joker Rains' (with Tsurugi) *'SH Evolution' (with Tenma & Tsurugi) *'OF Olympus Harmony' *'OF Presto Turn ' Keshin *'[Maestro|[KH Sousha Maestro]]' Keshin Fusion *'KHF Matei Gryphon' (with Tenma's Majin Pegasus Arc and Tsurugi's Kensei Lancelot) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Kami no Takuto' *'HT Ultimate Thunder' *'HT Double Wing' *'HT Flying Route Pass' Quotes *"The ball is telling me to face soccer straight-on." (To Raimon) *"Liking and being good at something are two different things!" (To Tenma) *"If we put our all into it, I'm sure we'll find a way."'' *''"Revolution needs the power of everyone who loves soccer!" (To Raimon) *"Let's win, everyone. We'll make this revolution a success." (To Raimon) *"No matter who it is, we'll just play our very best!" (To Raimon) *"You can do it. I know you can." (To Tenma) Trivia *Shindou is known to play the piano as shown in most episodes, that is why most of his hissatsu is related to music. **He is the only known character that plays an instrument. **It is mentioned by Hitofude Hayato's mother that the Shindou family likes classical music. *"Shindou" means "''prodigy", which refers to Shindou's great talent to play the piano, and also his superior soccer skills. "Takuto" means "baton" — which refers to musical conducting, — which refers to his hissatsu tactic, Kami no Takuto , and his keshin, Sousha Maestro. *He seems to be the Kidou of GO as his commanding skills are similar to those of Kidou's. *Every hissatsu technique that he has performed so far in the anime are based off of music terms. *Shindou only started playing soccer when he entered junior high school. Even then, he was a child prodigy at soccer, being in the first team as a first-year student. *A close screenshot of the piano music sheet for the piece that he used of playing is shown in Episode 7. **In the same episode, it is known that Shindou has maids in his mansion when a woman asks for his permission and calling him "Shindou-sama" during Kirino's visit. *His best friend is considered to be Kirino Ranmaru since they are seen to be together a lot. *Shindou has the same forename as Uosumi Takuto, defender of Nose. *In the official Inazuma Eleven GO site, his position appears to be a forward at first, but after sometime it is shown to be a midfielder. *It is shown that his family is quite wealthy from the look of his mansion and his spacious room equipped with a large piano. It is also mentioned in the Inazuma Eleven GO fan book, that Shindou thought that having a butler was something common in all families. **It is shown in the game that his family has a white limousine. *His history is a bit like Tenma. They are both midfielders and their best friends are the defenders of the Raimon team and Tenma will be replacing him as captain. *He is involved in every Tactic that Raimon uses. *His history resembles Fubuki's, during third episode. *'Shindou', Kita, Kishibe, Kurosaki and Mahoro have the same back number and are captains. *His character song is "Ashita no Field (Tomorrow's Field)" (with Kirino). *It seems that Shindou likes dogs, because it was seen in Episode 36, he was caressing Sasuke's fur. *In the manga, he plays in the match against Seidouzan and Dragonlink unlike in the anime and game where he didn't play. *He has the same seiyuu as Hyuuga Rion. *He was the first player of Raimon to score a goal with an ordinary shoot. *During the altered timeline in Episode 001 (Chrono Stone), Shindou ended up joining the music club instead, which goes to show that if he wasn't in the soccer club, he would be in another club instead. Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Wood Character Category:Incarnates Category:New Generation Japan Category:Raimon Dreams Category:Chrono Stone characters